sekireifandomcom-20200213-history
Mutsu
Mutsu (陸奥 Mutsu) is one of the few male Sekirei of the series. Appearance Mutsu is a tall Sekirei with messy silver colored hair and grey eyes. He is equipped with a sword. His outfit consists of black pants and a long sleeved shirt of the same color. The shirt is open in the front, stopping just a few inches below his solar plexus, with crisscrossing bands of leather forming an 'X' (much like Kazehana's). The sleeves near his shoulders has a single band around them. Sitting almost lazily on his waist is a belt that looks more like an accessory than an actually functioning one. It sits slightly askew, the left side riding lower on his hip than the right, and the ends are tied together by a leather string. The only other distinguishing features about his clothing is the black fingerless gloves he wears, and the orange scarf he wraps around his neck and shoulders. Personality He is a composed and calm Sekirei who has been shown to be capable to judging situations carefully and act immediately based on his judgment, as seen when he instantly retreats against the will of his Ashikabi from the Homura hunt when the East appearsSekirei Manga chapter 63 or when Yukari wings Shiina.Sekirei Manga chapter 27 Miya described him as someone that was hard to keep a hold of and expressed her surprise that he has become the South's Sekirei.Sekirei Manga chapter 73 When Homura mentions that he was on the Disciplinary Squad during their encounter after Minato's match, Mutsu wishes Homura good luck with the 'Hannya', 'the alcoholic', and 'the pervert', referring to Miya, Kazehana, and Matsu respectively. He is seen to show some fatherly character threads towards Mikogami like sending him into bed or reminding him to dry his hair.Sekirei Manga chapter 116 Abilities and Powers Earth-based Powers: Mutsu specializes in Swordmanship similar to Miya and Karasuba. It is shown that when the edge of the scabbard touches the ground, it causes a small-scale earthquake to occur, tearing apart the ground in front of him. *'Hasaiten' (破砕点, Smashing point) *'Kuni hiki no hagane' (“国引きの刃金”, Country pulling golden blade)Sekirei Manga chapter 176 Equipment *'Sword:' Mutsu uses a sword to fight but has never used it in direct combat yet. The only exception was when he on orders of Mikogami attacked Yukari. He was seen drawing his sword but retreated before he used it.Sekirei Manga chapter 27 History He was once a member of the first generation Disciplinary Squad and participated in defending Kamikura Island, but for unknown reasons he left the Squad and vanished. Some time later he got "called" by Mikogami, reacted over distance to him, and came to the capital in search for his Ashikabi. He found Mikogami during a fight with thugs who tried to extort him. Even so he didn't want to fight in MBI's territory but he defended Mikogami and became his Sekirei.Sekirei Manga chapter 130.5 special Anime and Manga differences *In the anime he is shown using his sword against Karasuba, but was unable to defeat her. When Karasuba retreats, and Mikogami wonders why he isn't going after her, he says "It's pointless to fight someone like her". References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sekirei Category:Disciplinary Squad Category:Sekireis of Mikogami Hayato